Game of Thrones: Queen Rohanne Baratheon
by MGCJoan
Summary: "Queen Rohanne Stark-Baratheon! True and only daughter of Robert Baratheon, daughter of Cersei Lannister, queen of the seven kingdoms, wife to Robb Stark, king of the North! Queen Rohanne the Valiant!" * Editor: @Lecarius Updates every Wednesday If you want excitement skip to chap 6!
1. :A Conqueror

-"Rohanne! Get your head out of your ass and onto the road!" My father, King Baratheon scolded as we rode side by side, on two horses to Winterfell.

Normally women, especially the queen and princess would travel by carriage however, I prefer riding horseback wearing armor practicing swordplay and everything a man did. It just wasn't fair I was born a woman.

I hummed in response, looking onward at the head of the caravan.

"How far is Winterfell from here?" Joffrey, my brother asked, he was only a year younger, and looked quite different than I.

"Twenty miles, if you paid more attention you'd know." I said, casually holding my horses reins, my legs and ass were numb, only thing I could feel normally were my arms and upper body— making me a bit bitter. But then I was always bitter towards Joffrey. Just his name sounds spoiled.

"Why don't you go back into the carriage with mother and Myrcella!" He fumed, he just couldn't take the slightest insult, it was infuriating along side many other things.

"Can I please gag him?" I asked towards my father, earning a chuckle.

"Shut up, boy, do as your oldest says." Father said like a reflex.

"Older by a year." He scoffed before falling away.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's even my boy." Father said, his beard and hair making it hard to see what kind of face he was making.

"He spends too much time with mother, the other day I caught him and mother reading a book about clothing or something and he went 'I'm a man! I don't need crochet!' Like a man reads a book about crochet." I smirked, making a tough boy voice with my girl like voice, I sounded like my mother, which annoyed me half the time.

"Rohanne, before we get to Winterfell I wanted to tell you what is going to happen. You will be my heir and you will rule all seven kingdoms, which means you'll need to marry. The Stark boy; Robb is of age. Plus I've heard he's got a face all the girls love." Father turned to see my reaction, but all he got was the sound of my horses hooves. "Go on girl, if you're going to complain do it now."

Looking onward, I knew one day my life would be decided for me, at least it wasn't to someone I hated. Yet. "I'm not complaining, why would I complain about that? Not to mention all the benefits." I let out a smirk, turning to Father.

He had a cautious look most of all;

"You'll marry before I go back to kingslanding, and you're staying at Winterfell."

"Why so soon?" I asked not catching the last bit. "What?" I snapped, my brunette hair swaying with the turn my head. "No I'm not staying there! I'm going back with you!" I never wanted to leave my father's side, growing up in King's Landing taught me many things, but most of all not to trust anyone. Especially my mother.

"It's final, Rohanne!" He argued in a risen voice, staring me down.

I hissed and looked back at the road, a frown plastered on my face.

"When you were born, you should have seen the look on my face when I heard you were a girl." Father said in a calmer tone.

"I imagine it was disappointment." I replied, eyes low.

"It was, I'm not afraid to admit it. But the minute I saw you with different eyes. You look at me with daring eyes, a smirk, and I knew you were my blood. Then you grew up to be this." He gestured with a arm with a grin toward me.

"And what's this?" I grinned back, probably the full armor.

"A fighter, a conqueror, just like me." Father proudly replied, looking at the road ahead.

"I just hope I don't get fat like you." I snickered, ready to speed up my horse if he got mad.

He turned, looked me in the eyes, sometimes it was intense to stare at those blue eyes. But I knew were this ended, he began to laugh and I followed.

He was the only person I would follow, the only one I could trust, so I followed.

Not long after reaching the end of the Forest, I could see it, Winterfell. A place that suited its name. Only minutes before I was excited to meet Ned Stark, the man I heard so much about, at that moment I wasn't sure how to feel. It was going to be my new home, I was going to marry within a month, better then than never I suppose.

They road from there on was a clear bath, the gates opened up, Joffrey rode up first like he owned the damn place.

I slowly rode behind my father, when seeing a new place I often feel lost, like there's just too much to see at one time, and that's exactly how I felt. Not knowing where to put my eyes.

The battlements above the gates, the men stationed there, the towns people watching from the sides. What was up with them only wearing blue? And what they have for the feast all were in my mind. However, as father stepped from the horse, I didn't have to be an idiot to know who was Ned Stark. He just held himself in such a way, radiating honor? Maybe.

Father waved me over as he walked up to them, I quickly jumped down from my horse and stepped along side my father.

Lord Stark had his eyes on Robert even though he was bowing and saw father move two fingers to stand.

"Your grace." Lord Stark bowed again, Father looking unpleased with him.

"You got fat." He said, after a silence a horse huffed.

Ned Stark nodded in his direction, and they both laughed. Normal thing for Father, got too used to it to be intimidating.

"Cat!" Father smiled, giving Lady Stark a hug and rubbing (what I guessed) the youngest boys blonde hair.

"Your grace." She smiled back.

Father looked back at Lord Stark with a warm smile; "Nine years, why haven't I seen you where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the north for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark said, his eyes looked kind. Something I wasn't used to.

"This is my daughter, Rohanne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, my Lady, we first met when you were but a baby, you've grown into a fine young lady." Lord Stark nodded his head.

"Thank you, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Stark." I smiled, my hands behind my back before shaking his hand.

My eyes suddenly shifted to the most vibrant pair of bright blue eyes I'd seen, looking right back at me, almost judging me. Stormy eyes that wanted to put up a fight, the boy's jaw were clenched, a perfect jawline, curly dark red hair. I stared for a bit, he wasn't the first person but definitely the one I remembered to give me such a distant feeling. Little did I know what those eyes really meant, how long it would take to finally win them over, how much pain and torment just for those eyes just to change.

"What have we here? You must be Robb." Father said, shaking his hand. "Well what do you think?" He turned back at me with he's normal mischievous grin.

I paused, I wasn't myself, like I was in a daze yet I still replied. "You weren't kidding when you said he had a pretty face." I slightly grinned, looking back at Robb Stark.

Father laughed, giving me a nudge, however, Robb turned to his father with an unsure look, and Lord Stark shrugged.

"Aye, you're a pretty one." Father continued down the line. The Stark girl smiles with a hidden pride as father went to the next. "Your name is?"

"Arya." She replied.

He stepped to the small boy, second to youngest. "Oh show us your muscles." He did and small arms were all that showed, although it made everyone smile. "You'll be a soldier."

I could just feel my mother's presence, she was just so annoying sometimes. Mother placed a "soft" hand on my shoulder to move and I did. Farther away from her.

"My queen." Both Lord and Lady Stark bowed, mother giving her hand for Lord Stark to kiss. So damn annoying, everything she did was disturbing.

"Bring me to your crypt I want to pay my respects." Father suddenly said. Although it was no surprise.

"We've been riding for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait." Mother protested, typical her. Everything she did was against him.

He (as always) ignored her. "Ned." He called out and walked away.

Mother looked back at me, I quickly averted my eyes away to anything and they landed on that Stark girl Arya looking at me like I was her new hero. It was probably the Baratheon armor.


	2. Winterfell & its Bastards

-It was no secret my father never loved my mother, so it wasn't surprising Lyanna Stark's resting place was the first place he wanted to go and it wasn't even more surprising that mother wanted to stop that. Even the smallest things she couldn't let go. Damn control freak!

Never trust a word my mother said, I knew that at the age of nine. It was obvious she wanted me by her side at all times for a reason. She hated whenever I'd rather spend time with Father and naturally I only spent more time with him.

The maids immediately lead me to my bed chambers, nonetheless, I wanted to see the Winterfell father would always gloat over.

Everyone was busy doing something for the feast, many people moving around was normal for me. However, what wasn't normal was a wolf cub walking by next to Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow.

"Is that a direwolf?" I squinted, raising my voice so he could hear.

He stopped in his tracks and gave me a very polite expression; "Yes, my Lady." He nodded.

"How in Westeros did you make a direwolf your pet?" I asked again, the things were supposed to be viscous yet there it stood, rather cute.

"We found them when they were pups gave them to all the Starks and raised them. Their mother was killed by something and a deer I forgot it was quite confusing." Jon Snow gave a small smile.

"Ah, What his name?"

"Ghost, my Lady." He answered, making ghost turned to Jon.

"Suits him. Your Lord Stark's oldest, Yes?" I looked up from the beautiful, cute beast to Jon.

"Yes, my Lady, bastard." He corrected, looking down and right back up.

"Whenever someone says that I think they're cursing and want to laugh." I joked, making him give a small chuckle, I couldn't tell if it was forced or not. I could never tell, if they didn't laugh they felt like they were insulting the princess, yet I wanted an honest opinion if it was funny or not. "Do you know how to use that sword? I'm so bored I was going to my chambers to sleep." I said, pointing at the sword around his waist. I was indeed going back to my chambers, everything felt a bit tiring when you don't know where to go.

He looked at his sword and smirked as if saying "please" making me want to challenge him even more with a wide grin on my face. "I'm not sure you'd want to, my Lady." Jon said in a more cocky tone.

"Nonsense, come on." I waved, walking to what looked like the training grounds, very rustic but still a training ground.

"Alright, but I'll go easy on you." Jon smirked, he had an act for being cocky.

Meanwhile I was going full out, not underestimating him. "Ahh, we'll see how long that keeps up." I grinned, taking positions, unsheathing my sword. I had one silver Baratheon sword, and two hand axes. I just loved throwing them.

I kept my stance, maintaining a firm grip on the sword, watching his every move. Jon lunged out to the right, I quickly blocked it, and the one to the left, and the one to the middle. He wasn't kidding when he said he would go easy. These were basic training moves.

When he struck at the center again, I quickly intangled the sword and kicked Jon's arm sending his sword to the group.

He gave a curious look, wondering how good I really was. A rush of energy kicked in, I loved when fights were decided by the participants skill. Good proper fight, although that wasn't what you always got.

Jon and I sparred for quick some time, each time he would go easy on me, and each time I would prove him wrong. "Alright, Alright, I get it. I won't go easy on you this time." He huffed.

"Finally." I smiled, a little too wide. Raising my sword with both hands. That one lasted what felt like forever and caught the attention of several people, servants who were supposed to be getting the feast in order, handmaids, and Robb Stark. Oh and there was the Greyjoy.

At the end, Jon and my sword got too close to the hilt as we clashed, and I gave his leg a hard kick, sending him to the ground. Luckily it wasn't muddy.

I laughed with a few huffs, my light armor felt heavy after that. Luckily I wasn't cold anymore.

Jon hit the ground. "I can't believe it." He shook his head as he got up. "How are you this good?" He squinted.

"Ah, my father is Robert Baratheon, and I begged him to teach me. He did happily, my grandfather is Tywin Lannister, also a very good fighter. 'Because you're a girl you'll have to work even harder, young Lyanna.' He would say. I got humiliated a few times." I said, doing my best impersonation of Grandfather making Jon laugh a bit.

"Please, you were pampered." He chuckled.

"I was, I admit it. I couldn't live in the cold, I'd be shivering by the fire most of the time." I sheathed my sword and put my hands to my hips.

"You'll get use to it." Jon replied, also putting his sword away.

I turned to the two men watching us like a hawk, Theon and Robb, however, it didn't feel like a good thing. "You're Theon Greyjoy, am I correct?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Yes, my Lady." He nodded, he seemed a bit bored of me.

"Would you like to try?" I asked, maybe he just didn't approve of girl fighters.

"No my Lady, I'm far too handy with the sword." He replied. Robb Stark, gave an annoyed squint and hit his arm, he thought it could go unnoticed because how close they stood but anyone could see how hard he hit him.

"What about you, Robb Stark?" I asked, turning my eyes to his I had the same feeling, a rush of energy like I was in a fight when I looked at the sea of blue that looked so distant.

"No, my Lady." He shook his head and looked at Jon.

"Uhh everyone's turning me down, I guess I'll go to sleep." I shrugged, beginning to walk away.

"You just haven't seen the best places of Winterfell yet." Jon said, making me stop in my tracks.

"No I haven't." I agreed.

"Come on, Robb." Jon waves as I followed him.

As we walked it was silent between us, awkward, even with the hustle of the castle.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of marrying someone I don't even know." Robb whispered to Theon Greyjoy.

"Who?" He immediately asked.

"Father said I'm to marry her." It was the first time I actually could hear Robb speak, his voice sounded like every other voice when I first heard it but now it sounded different. It was probably the northern accents.

"I thought she was a boy when I first saw her." Greyjoy added, making me clench my jaw and the hilt of my sword, my arm rested on. I was always wondering if I looked stupid or if I looked too much like a boy, I'd always question myself. But I taught myself not to care, not to care what anyone thinks.

"Would you two quit being so rude? Get to know her." Jon whisper yelled at them.

"She is pretty in a way." Greyjoy said, a little too attentive. Did they not know I could hear.

"Of course she's pretty, they're all pretty." Robb said in such a negative way it sounded like he hated me.

"Am I going the right way?" I turned and smiled.

"Yes, we'll run right into it." Jon said in a louder tone.

"I think she heard us." Greyjoy whispered to Robb.

"Of course she heard us." Robb whispered in more of a snarl.

Before I knew it I stepped into something I haven't seen before, it looked so majestic. A full blown tree with brown leaves and white roots sat in the middle of a lake and only a few trees. I don't know why, but it felt different.

Jon explained what the tree was and showed a few other places, the whole time it felt like Robb and Theon were dragging their feet following us.

The last place was the wall, standing above the gate. "So why did you come? If you don't mind me asking." Jon asked as we stood side by side. If I didn't know better I would think I was marrying him instead of Robb. He was a lot nicer, but not more good looking.

"Uhh my mother wants all the Starks dead and I'm here to kill them all." I joked, immediately realizing he didn't share the same sense humor as father, I still snickered. Especially his face, price less. Actually no, everything has a price.

"Ha you're joking." He laughed harder, mainly at himself.

"Sorry that was bad humor. I don't know, Something about the Hand. One day my father just said 'aye, we're going to Winterfell. I'm was excited, I rarely get to leave Kingslanding." I replied, making an impersonation of father, the roughest voice I could.

"You like it?" Jon asked.

"It's nice, but I don't know how you take the cold, you big cave man." I smirked, looking over at him.

"It's not even cold, and why cave man?" He smiled.

"Your hair, it's everywhere." I replied, he snickered again, being polite or if I was funny I will never know.

From the corner of my eyes, I could spot them a mile away. One of my mother's servants walking to me. "Excuse me, my Lady, your mother has sent for you."

My eyes automatically rolled; "Excuse me." I nodded at Jon, who politely nodded back. I stepped to the stairs were Robb stood, just looking at him felt good, it got the blood flowing; "See you tonight Robb Stark." I smirked, as I walked past to the stairs.

I didn't even want to talk to mother, she always gave me a headache, but I still did, obviously. I walked in to mother brushing her own hair, staring in the mirror.

"What is it you want, mother?" I sighed, my hand resting on my sword.

"Darling, we need to talk about this marriage." She replied, putting her brush down and turning to me.

I sighed, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Listen to me, your father is sending you off to the north all alone, just say the words and we can go home. Robb Stark may be handsome but he's too much like his father." Mother said, her lips in a frown.

"How is that a bad thing again, mother? At least they don't spew out lies with every breath, or betray like a reflex. I will marry Robb Stark because that is what my father commanded of me. Are we done here?" I replied simply.

"He's going to announce it tonight." Mother said in a more upset tone, turning back to her brush and mirror

"You hate this marriage don't you." I sighed.

"I think my daughter should pick her marriage." Mother answered, brushing her long blonde hair.

"It's what I need to do. An alliance with the Starks and the Baratheons would only be in my interest." I said, walking closer to the door.

"You don't even care if he loves you or if you love him?" She turned, her eyebrow stern.

"That's not what marriage is about for royalty." I answered, bored eyes at mother. "Are we done here?"

"Go girl." She turned back, obviously not pleased. She was never pleased, especially with me. The moment I chose who I wanted to be like, who I wanted to be she disliked me. She had her favorite and I wasn't on that list. It's a strange thing, a mother's love. I could never get any of it, but I never wanted it.

{A/N: Hey people, thanks for reading! I changed the name with @929561902 recommending it. I also thought about Jocelyn but the editor and I decided on Rohanne after (one minute and gaming at the same time) of talking. Thank u all for reviewing! I've already written about 7 chapters before publishing and the first few are a bit dull but chapter 6 changes everything. It can't be explained well since it doesn't happen but Rohanne is the still born Baratheon boy. Just a girl and not a still born. Cersei may seem like a great mom and all but speaking from experience a child who wants to do something and the mother won't allow it and tell them it's for their own good will ultimately see their mom as controlling. Since Cersei did that time after time and Rohanne began to see a different side of her. Even if it's not necessary true. So! Thank u for reading and I appreciate the reviews! Enjoy!( ‿ )}


	3. Why Was He So Wary?

-The headmaids laid out my things for the night— I chose a dark leather type dress with house Baratheon embroidery. As soon as I got to the feast the first thing to do is get a damn drink! Otherwise my mouth won't say the things I normally need to.

With a pint in hand I made my way to the other side of the feast when suddenly I heard father yell; "Everyone shut up! I have an important announcement! My beloved daughter, Princess Rohanne will marry Robb Stark! Let's say this week!" He shrugged, and went right back to drinking and whatever he was doing.

Across the hall I could see Lord Stark sigh and look at his toes, out of exhaustion more than anything.

Everyone cheered, father raised a mug of ale towards me with a smile his cheeks the color of apples. I smiled and raised my cup up. "To The Starks of Winterfell!" I yelled sending everyone to cheer again. I had too admit I loved when they cheered to something I said. It felt powerful, but I always had to remember why I would do anything in the first place.

"What comes to mind when you hear that, dear Rohanne?" The friendly voice of Tyrion asked, standing beside me in the doorway.

"Tyrion, where the hell have you been?!" I almost gasped, abruptly smiling.

"Drinking and... mostly drinking." He replied, taking a sip of his cup.

"I'm actually not surprised." I smiled.

"Everyone loves being the critic." He shook his head.

"I'm a born critic, you know that."

"So what do you think of Robb Stark? You'll be Lady Stark soon." Tyrion's tone turned to a matter of fact, twisting his head up to me.

"I'm not. Father's making me his heir." I replied, we were the only ones in the doorway but I still said it quieter than before, my arms crossed.

"He told you this?" He asked in more curious tone. Normally that kind of manner would get me suspicious, however Uncle Tyrion wasn't like the other Lannisters.

"On the way here." I answered, taking a big drink, looking him in the eyes.

"You're not even thinking about this marriage now are you?" He sounded more like he thought that one out loud.

"Course I have, Robb seems like a nice boy, an alliance with the Starks is a good thing and he might be honorable. You can trust honorable men. Lucky me because you can't trust anyone when you're on the Iron Throne." I explained, looking deeply into my cup, kings either went mad or dropped dead from just one mistake.

"My, my, you have picked up a thing or two. however, not to trust anyone is better." Tyrion smirked, drinking more of his wine.

"Most of all I'm afraid." I thought outloud. He was one of the only people I could do that with.

"Of this marriage?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Of the throne. Too many kings have died for it, none ruled well either. Not even my father, he is sending the country into bankruptcy." I huffed, folding my arms again, looking at the feast in front of us and my father laughing the night away.

"How on earth do you know all this, next thing you'll sound like Varys." Tyrion smirked and drank more, mother always called him a foul man and to stay away from him. Nonetheless, once I got to know him I realized why he drank and whored away.

"Good, I like Varys. You hear a thing or two when you're around his grace and her grace. I am a Princess after all." I chuckled a bit at the thought of knowing as much as the spy master, I wondered if he knew my secrets. If I had any.

"True, I hear that your father is going on another hunt tomorrow, will you be joining us?"

"Yes, that was second on his list of things to do I'm sure." I grinned, the next day would be quite nice. Unless mother ruined it by saying I need to stay and plan for the wedding, utter bullshit.

My eyes began to focus on the Starks and what they were doing. Lord Stark walked up to Robb, whispered something in his ear and pointed in my direction. I immediately shifted my eyes elsewhere, but instantly looked back. Robb looked hesitant yet still began to walk my way, he looked back and Lord Stark waved him off with a small smile. One to show his son it was alright. I felt like the man and Robb was the hesitant girl. Seven gods.

"What would you do if you sat on the Iron Throne? Many people dream of it, I know we've all thought about it." Tyrion asked casually, running his finger along the brim of the cup.

"Try to maintain peace, stability, move our country to a new age, it's far too routine now." I said taking another sip.

"Seems like a distant dream." Tyrion smiled, shaking his head a little.

"Maybe it is. All I know is I'm too young for this shit." I smirked causing Uncle Tyrion and I to laugh.

My attention turned to Robb walking up with a straight face, however, not as calm as he wanted. In King's Landing if you can't read people you might as well be dead, he seemed cautious of me. Afraid almost. "Princess, my father would like me to escort you to your seat." Starks and Lannisters didn't get along, maybe it was because I was half Lannister?

"Robb, this is my Uncle Tyrion Lannister, the only Lannister you can truly trust." I smirked, every time I looked Robb in the eyes it felt like a challenge, who was going to look away first, who felt more ashamed to step aside. Yet it wasn't a playful tease, it felt much more intense than that.

Robb Bowes politely, Uncle nodding his head. "Quite the introduction, my favorite niece." He raised his glass.

"Oh please you love Joffrey more than me." I grinned, knowing anytime I joked about my younger brother I got some kind of reaction.

And I did, he laughed, threw his head back and holding his stomach. Giving me a proud smile like I had won. "Now if you excuse me." He waved, walking outside leaving the two of us alone— making the air tense.

"Odd man, your uncle." Robb said, holding out his arm to walk with me.

"Just because he is a dwarf?" I asked, taking his arm, moving my cup to my other hand. "He's actually very... sweet." I let out a smile of the thought of how Uncle Tyrion was always fun to be with, the one to cause mayhem, and the one to swindle his way out of it. "Lead the way Robb Stark, I'm helpless without an escort." I grinned, looking in Robb's eyes, every time I wanted to stare, yet at the same time I wanted nothing more than to look away. I didn't shy easily, yet his composure just demanded something.

"I highly doubt that." He slightly smirked, three wrinkles forming under his eyes. I felt pleased with myself, finally making him at least smirk.

We made our way to the table right in front of where mother and Lady Stark sat making me uneasy. 'How could I speak freely when both our mothers are watching?' I hissed in my thoughts.

Robb waited for me to sit before he did. I didn't even bother with manners, I needed more ale! I filled my cup with the pitcher, Theon Greyjoy looking at me like a foreigner.

"You're a drinker?" Robb asked, his voice cautious as usual, was that his only emotion?

"Does that bother you?" I asked back, sipping from my pint, turning towards him.

"Not at all." He simply stated, looking the other way at anything but me and what was better than food?

Time went on, for some reason I could make conversation with a random peasant but not my husband to be. Was I sick?

I looked around the table, all the Starks were at the table along with my siblings, immediately making me sigh. I got along with Myrcella and Tommen, they were my little brother and sister, how could I not. But Joffrey, he was another conversation all together.

When we were little he would pull my hair, cheat at games, throw rocks at me, tell the maids on me, I hardly remember anything at a young age but I remember that. I Also remember how I never took it, he'd always pay for what he'd do, and at one point he knew better than to strike me.

My family is definitely one of the most complicated, every time I saw my father with a woman that wasn't mother (which was a lot) I was reminded of that. Laughing, drinking, sex, as if it would give him some kind of satisfaction. From what I saw it only worsened his problems, digging himself a hole.

It was something I didn't want in my life, that wouldn't be me! I wouldn't believe the lie that riches and power give you happiness, I knew what I wanted, and success was enough pleasure for me.

Yet it was still a fear of mine, that Robb and I would be like mother and father. Hating each other, cheating on each other, acting as if you were never married in the first place. I never once wanted a family like that.

I tapped my finger repeatedly on the table, unknowingly staring at father as I was deep in thought.

"That has to upset you." Robb spoke up.

I hummed in response and turned towards him.

"Your father sleeping with other woman besides your mother." He explained, his eyebrows farrowed.

"I stopped worrying about my family's sins. If I didn't I'd be a stressed ball of worry." I said, sipping more ale. "They never loved each other. Marriage isn't about love for us. It's about duty and alliances." What else was it for? Love? Love killed people, started wars, it's too strong an emotion to trust in the first place.

"That's not how I see it, I have a fantasy and forgive me if I'm wrong but I'd like to love the woman I marry." If I didn't know better I'd say Robb was flirting, but I did and he wasn't. However that sly smirk of his still begged to differ.

"So would I." I agreed, all too serious, looking back right into his attentive sapphire, the color of the sea, the sky which ever one it made his eyes attractive to just watch. Yet he held his own, wary almost, it was obvious he didn't trust me.

"I don't want to be like your father, sleeping with other women." He breathed, his voice so low only we could hear, his voice seemed interesting yet his body said otherwise, slightly backing away.

I only moved closer, staring him down with a small grin. I was taught by the best how to cause mayhem. "Nor do I." Maybe I was getting too close, maybe I had too much too drink, maybe I over stepped my boundaries. I hadn't realized how close I had gotten, inches from his full pink, tinder lips. I swear I could hear him gulp.

"Don't get me wrong Princess Rohanne," Robb whispered, a smirk breaking his wall of tough big man— put his index finger to my lips, peering in my blue eyes. "you are very attractive." He finally let his smirk show, his eyes on mine. "But I don't know you." He finished, leaving me right back where I was seated feeling like I was just manipulated.

"Well, then get to know me." I quickly poured more ale in his glass, he gave me an even more watchful look than before. "Or does that scare you?" I asked, immediately stopping.

"Why would a little doe like you frighten me?" Robb gave a slight grin, drinking a bit more ale.

"Oh I quiver under the Mighty young wolf!" I chuckled, sipping my own cup, a different kind of shiver going down my spin.

We had both forgot our mother's watching us, making me instantly regret, causing me just to drink more. She also had to watch every move I made, she didn't trust me and why trust someone when they don't return the favor. Little Finger is a swindler but he has good words of advise 'trust no one, little princess, trust only yourself. Play a game, think of one person who could do the most damage to you and you'll always be prepared.'

Every situation I was in, and every situation I saw the real problem behind the curtains. My mother and uncle Jaime. It didn't take much to realize he was too loyal to her and that there was something else going on between them. I wanted to tell my father, nonetheless, something always held me back. Maybe it was a daughter's crushed love for a mother whose crimes were as thick as honey.

In one conversation with father I could end her. No I stopped that train of thought, it was the first time I actually spoke with Robb and that was what I was thinking about? No I had to change that.

"What is it you want, Princess Rohanne?" Robb suddenly asked, snapping me out of my deeper thoughts.

I laid my chin on my hand, my smirk showed through my fingers. "It's both simple and complicated." I sighed, what I wanted I had always known I'd have. "What I want is my birth right; the Iron Throne. I'm only telling you this because as husband and wife I would like us to trust each other." I turned and looked Robb in the eyes. His eyes showed his concern, maybe he didn't want that, or maybe I showed too much of my fury. I had bottled up inside to the point it might burst into millions of pieces that would be the death of me.

He looked at me as if I was the enemy, perhaps I was, I had no idea what he wanted of life. If it was a mistake to tell him that I was doomed from the beginning. I was a Lannister but a Baratheon first, He didn't know that, it was obvious the Starks and Lannister didn't get along, was that why he was so wary?

Robb glanced away as did I and the night continued, people said a few words to me, mainly congratulating us. I was never in any kind of relationship before but I imagined it to be very dull luckily it wasn't.

The sound of the hall became louder, along with Sansa Stark yelling at her younger sister for throwing food at her. I knew that all too well from both sides.

To my surprise Robb laughed harder than I thought he would. Lady Stark gave him a head nod to take Arya Stark away, with a sigh and frown he did.

"It's not funny!" Sansa yelled at Thoen who laughed just as hard.

Robb have his mother a reassured look as he walked Arya to her bed. They were completely different than my family just from that one incident.

My family was a lot more... cold.

[A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love when people actually speak their minds, it helps me improve. I try to make a layered character with faults, maybe a few too many faults, and her journey to be a good queen, I just hope I can make good character development! Again thanks for reading!( ‿ )]


	4. Defeat Their Expectations

As the sun rose. Hunting was on checklist for father— I was surprised Uncle Tyrion was going.

All the hunts I went to I used my favorite set of armor, but that time we all went in Stark armor.

However, Robb seemed even more surprised about me going. His blue eyes lit up with questions, his eyebrows turning to a squint. "You're coming?" He almost scoffed, holding the reins to his horse.

"I always go hunting with my father." I answered plainly.

He rode next to Ned Stark's brother, Benjen who didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"You sound like my sister." Robb announced, a warm smirk across his face. Nonetheless, there was a hint of a face I knew all too well. The one where they didn't believe a word you said, only thought it was cute and laughed when I picked up a weapon, right up to the point I defeated their expectations. Everyone except Father thought I was a joke, I hated how I cared what people thought of me.

I was good at masking my emotions, a lot better than mother and I chose not to hide them. With a scoff I let out a smirk, my teeth turning to more of a threat than a comfort through Robb's eyes. I could tell just by his pretty face.

With that I rode next to Father, however, I could still hear Robb and Benjen speaking.

"I don't know what to make of that woman, one minute she has one of the most beautiful faces than you just look down a see the armor. And it's just the same with her character." Robb said to Benjen in a frustrated tone.

"A furious woman, like her family name." Benjen said, he sounded like he was smirking.

"So how is that boy of yours treating you? You like him or what?" Father asked with a mischievous grin, as we rode to the forest.

"As good as any, Father." I nodded, however the truth was far different. His words behind my back were gnawing at me, I couldn't wait to kill something and get my mind off it. "I hate caravans, I'll go ahead." I quickly said, immediately urging my horse to go faster.

The hunt went on, yet we found nothing. I kept a good watch, all that was on my mind was how to kill some animal.

And just as I wanted I got it. A wolf charged towards us, I smirked and threw my spear in its neck. I couldn't help but feel a little better.

A few praised my kill, however, I could careless for empty words. I stepped off my horse and walked to the dying wolf, it growling and wanting nothing more than to kill me. I don't know why I loved that look of hate— to the point where they wanted you dead but you were the one pulling the strings. I dug the spear deeper, it whimpered as it finally began to except its fate.

However, something caught my eye, a blur on my right moving towards me fast. I immediately pulled out my sword and impaled the wolf that was lunging at me.

I hesitated, standing straight at what I just did. Yeah I did alright, two dead wolves around me.

Everyone praised me again, a bit louder than before. I chuckled, retrieving my spear and sword. My heart was pumping just as fast as possible, my fingers shook, it wasn't the first time I killed something in a hurry but nothing that close. An even louder laugh escaped as I walked to my horse. Father was no different, laughing beside me.

From the side of my eye, I could see that Ned Stark was even more uneasy. "Was that funny to you, Princess?" Lord Stark narrowed his eyes, probably thinking I was some kind of sadist.

"Oh leave the girl alone, Ned, she learned it from me. Get the blood flowing." Father chuckled making Ned sigh.

"I'll go see what's up the river." I said and rode off

"Alright girl but don't wonder off! Someone go with her! Damn girl thinks she's invincible." Father yelled, almost the whole forest could hear him.

I rode to the sound of running water, and straight to a small creek, it was peaceful. There are only a few real peaceful places I knew and I loved every last one of them.

I stepped of my horse to get a closer look. The water calmly splashing on each rock and cool sound of running water was soothing. I shut my eyes, forgot everything I was supposed to do and in such a long time I relaxed.

I stepped closer, wishing I could feel the water through my boot, I took off my glove and touched it. A lot colder than I thought it would be, but of course winter was coming!!!

What the heck was so soothing about water? I just would take my hand out. I was beginning to get thirsty just looking at it.

Right when I was about to get up, an even worst creature was making its way to my boot. A pure black and vibrant red snake too close to move. I froze, the thing looked dangerous.

My breath was becoming louder, my muscles tense, I had to kill it right away, but I was hesitating. This peaceful place could be where I died.

It crawled onto my boot, I cringed but now was better than never. As fast as I could I grabbed the snake just below it's head and with the other hand sliced its head off with a knife from my side.

I stood up, took a heavy breath and threw the snake away from me. The sound of hooves became louder, maybe about four riders. Nonetheless, I couldn't get it out of my head, that I still had so much to do, if I had died than my father wouldn't know the truth, mother would end up becoming queen most likely. I couldn't let any of that happen. I told myself next time I saw father alone I would tell him the truth.

Just as I thought, Robb, Benjen and two guards rode up, "My Lady." Benjen nodded, I nodded my head as well. But I couldn't make conversation, I could only think about how to tell father.

The day went on, and as more wolves died the less I paid attention. Even as I rode right next to father I couldn't say it, only look at the neck of the horse. Why did I feel ashamed? I wasn't mother so why did I feel like I had to hide her sins.

"Well? Is there something you want to tell me, Rohanne? Go on spit it out." Father said a bit too loud for the things I was about to say.

"Well..." I began to hesitate, I couldn't believe I was hesitating, I felt like a child in trouble. Stupid me!

"Is it about this wedding?" He assumed. I opened my mouth to speak yet nothing came out.

Right when I was about to voice the words Lord Stark rode up from his kill. I secretly snarled, the questions of what he would say, do and how I would tell him began to gnaw on me again and again.

"I was just wondering if I would wear my armor." I simply said, still looking at the horses neck.

"You can wear anything you like for all I care. Seven Hells you can go naked." Father laughed, hitting my back as he did.

I gave a small laugh, all my thoughts of betrayal swallowing me whole.

[A/N: I'd just like to say: Cersei is surprisingly one of my favorite characters and if you like her now you'll love what she'll do at the end!! ;)︎]


	5. Attentive Sapphire

Ahhh breakfast, the start of something very bad and the ending of something very good. Sleep.

When we returned from the hunt we heard of Bran, how he fell from the walls. Apparently he climbed quite a lot. Funny how the boy always climbed but once we arrived he fell.

Lady Cat was hiding tears, Robb and Lord Stark tried to comfort her and see Bran. It only reminded me of how my father was. The complete opposite of happy. And I was about to make it even more unpleasant.

Thoughts like that made it hard to speak during breakfast with the woman I was just about to ruin.

What would happen to Myrcella and Tommen was also on my mind, what if they to were bastards. I knew for a fact that Joffrey was, he looked and acted nothing like Father. How father would react was the dreadful part, how hard would he take it? Would he go so far as to kill my siblings?

"And a mug of beer to wash it down. And bacon burnt black." Uncle Tyrion ordered the servants. With a smile he lifted Tommen closer to me and sat.

Tommen laughed at uncle, Myrcella giggled, it just made my thoughts even more clouded.

"Little brother." Uncle Jaime greeted.

"Beloved siblings." Uncle Tyrion looked at Mother who never seemed pleased to see him.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked, a question I asked myself.

"Apparently not." Uncle mused, biting into bacon.

I turned my head to Uncle, a bit surprised.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked, did she even try to hide her emotions?

"The maester says the boy may live." He replied.

"It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain." I wanted to argue with that comment and many others but I held my own tongue.

However, it then crossed my mind, why's she was so inquisitive over the subject, she normally wouldn't care one way or the other unless it affected her.

"Only the gods know for certain. All the rest of us can do is pray. The charms on the North seem entirely lost on you." Tyrion said, taking mother's food.

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous even for you." She inquired.

"Where's your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built and the intrepid men of the Nights Watch, the wintery abode of White Walkers." He said towards Tommen making him laugh.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black." Uncle Jaime scoffed.

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterlyrock. No I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss of the edge of the world." I shook my head with a small smirk, and a giggle from Tommen. Little brother probably didn't even know what that meant.

"The children don't need to hear your filth." And with that mother and my siblings went back to their chambers.

I wanted to spend more time with them but that meant spending more time with mother too, as if she was protecting them all the time.

"Even if the boy lives he'd be a cripple or a grotesque. Give me a good clean death any day." Uncle Jaime said, taking a drink.

"What in seven hells does that mean?" I scoffed, turned my head toward Uncle Jaime. He looked as if he just said something wrong, which he did and definitely to the wrong person.

"Speaking for the grotesques, I have to disagree. Death is so final where as life is full of possibilities. If the boy does wake I'll be very interested to what the boy has to say."

"My dear brother, at times you make me wonder who's side you're on." Uncle Jaime whispered, looking both of us in the eye.

"My dear brother, you wound me. You know how much I love my family." Uncle Tyrion said, keeping his face to his food.

Meanwhile I was drinking my troubles away, why? The beer was there.

"Rohanne." Uncle Jaime said. "You're a Lannister before you are a Stark. Remember that." He gave a head tilt as if that was the lesson of the day.

"I remember plenty." I hushed under my cup making his head snap in my direction.

"Niece, Brother please, let's enjoy our breakfast. I don't want to get indigestion." Uncle Tyrion said, eating away.

I huffed and walked away to where I could think. It was to evident. I still remember every last time I caught mother with Uncle Jaime. Twice, once when I was ten and again a week ago.

Going to mother's chambers as a ten year old I didn't think twice of knocking, I heard noises and a shadow. I didn't know much but I knew that wasn't normal and that wasn't father, I quietly left before anyone knew I was there. And the most recent time was during our travels, Uncle Jaime got careless and I over heard them speaking. Using words like "our children" those few years of their time spent together made perfect sense and left me disgusted.

Once father told me I was to be heir I knew that it wouldn't happen without a fight, if he died the first person to undermine me after his death would be Uncle Stannis or Mother. She mostly would think she could control beloved Joffrey.

If I was to be queen I had to be patient and clever about it, going headfirst into anything never helped anyone. I needed Joffrey out of the picture and what better way than to prove he was a bastard?

The only danger was what Father would do to Myrcella and Tommen. Would he really just take my word for it? What would he do with Mother? I hissed under my breath, as I wondered Winterfell.

Without knowing it I stood on the battlements, overlooking the North. I had to tell him before he left for king's landing.

"Lady Rohanne."

I snapped my head out of my thoughts and onto Robb Stark's eyes staring me down.

"Oh, hello." I nodded, looking back at the land. He was the last person I wanted to see when contemplating a plot. "My sympathies for your brother Bran. I hope he recovers." Like Uncle Tyrion said I was most interested to hear what he saw that was so important to kill him over.

"Thank you, my Lady." Robb nodded, standing beside me. I looked over a bit surprised, I thought he hated me or is pissed about his brother but he looked fine. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head, what did he want? The Iron Throne? Gold? Love? What? It was beginning to be odd...

"You look dashing as always." I tried to compliment, I just wasn't good at that without a drink or two. Why did I even try??

"Thank you, my Lady." Robb replied, looking onward with a half baked frown.

"Is that all you know to say? 'Thank you, my Lady.'" I scoffed, making my best impression of him, moving my shoulders as he did.

He hid a smile before scoffing and looking away at the distance. "What would you like me to say, my Lady?" He asked, his blue eyes snapping back. They're attentive sapphire seemed to look straight through me and see every last thing I thought. Which of course was ridiculous.

"I don't know. Anything, anything on your mind. You're so hard to read." I huffed, leaning on the battlements.

He slightly chuckled; "let's see I was just thinking about how good my breakfast was, hah should had your—"

"Boring." I sighed, my elbows leaning on the battlements. He gave a bit surprised expression. "Tell me about all your secrets." I grinned.

Robb's eyes become dull and he became silent for sometime. "I don't have any secrets, my Lady." He finally spoke in a hesitant manner.

"Ahh I deserve that for asking a direct question." I sighed, the cold breeze was welcoming that day. Robb's curly brown hair drifted with it. His full lips, everything made him handsome I thought, nonetheless he still had those distant eyes, like we were worlds apart. As if I was a vicious dog ready to attack.

"Why are you wary of me, Robb?" I questioned to my own surprise, I usually guard my words yet they still slipped out sending a spark in Robb's eyes.

"You think I'm a wary of you?" He amused, his casually placed his hands behind his back.

I stepped forward, Robb stepped back making me scoff, "you have this look like I'm about to do something horrible to you. Or do you just have a boy's innocence?" I smirked walking closer till we were an elbow away.

He scoffed; "I assure you, my Lady, I do not have the innocence of a child." His voice became a bit louder and a smug grin began to show.

"Are you trying to flirt, Robb Stark?" I snickered, putting a hands behind my back.

Robb closed his eyes for a second in embarrassment, I laughed finding it 'cute'

"It's not as if you do any better." He replied, with an amused smirk.

I scoffed. Not knowing how to reply to that.

"Did they not teach you how to speak in King's Landing?" He gave a smug smirk, standing his ground.

I was a bit surprised he was finally holding a conversation with me, all I had to do was not mess it up. "Yes they did, but I said fuck the rules and rode off. Got away with it too." Robb scoffed, his expression warmer than before, he was nice to look at, I wouldn't mind staring.

Just as we were finally having a conversation a certain blonde piece of shit walked by. "Oh look if it isn't my sister the woman warrior." Joffrey said with a smug grin.

My eyes shot towards him in annoyance. Everyone has their annoying sibling, mine was this piece of shit. "That's dry even for you. Lost your way little brother, do you need me to call a nanny?" Even Robb's eyes grew bitter, I didn't even know if he knew him.

"Do you need any advise to learn how to spread your legs for a Stark?" Joffrey gave his pathetic look towards Robb and I, I wanted to hit him. I always wanted to just make him... normal.

"Prince Joffrey, that is no way to speak to your older sister and future brother-in-law." Robb spoke up, his face screaming displeasure.

"Why? I can do as I very well please." Joffrey did his typical head tilted high.

"I think you should go back into your home called a trashcan, the assholes' are looking for you." I grinned, although my eyes said otherwise.

"Do you need me to remind you who is superior?" Joffrey spat, even if I was taller than him he still tried to look bigger, which he failed horribly at.

"Yes I'd like that." I kept my grin as I kicked his leg, he hissed and limped back giving me a look of 'I'm telling mother!' As always before tooting away.

"You and you're brother clearly don't get along." Robb said, clearly disturbed.

"For obvious reasons. You don't seem too fond of him either." I answered, leaning back on the battlements.

"The minute I laid my eyes on him I didn't like him." Robb said, his tone saying it all.

I laughed, a little too loud. King Joffrey Baratheon, that wasn't even laughable that was distasteful. I was going to be queen even if everyone laughed in my face, disagreed or fought me I would become Queen and sit my ass on the Iron Throne, it was my one goal in life. Fixing and keeping it was something I'd worry about once I was there.

Mother would probably want Joffrey, so she was a problem as well, she always "loved" me and knew what was "best" for me. It might sound childish and it might sound selfish (perhaps I am extremely selfish) but through all the "love" one day I woke up and realized her kind of love wasn't healthy, that deep down she was just a control freak.

If I played along I would be controlled my whole life, married off and expected to be a breeding tool and nothing more. I'd be damned if that was my life, that was the life my dear mother wanted for me.

"Princess!" Robb called out a bit agitated, my eyes shot open from their daze and turned towards him.

"Hm yes?" I hummed.

"Do you daze out like that a lot?"He asked, a bit concerned. I wasn't paying attention, I wondered what kind of face I had.

"No." I shook my head. "If you'll excuse me." I swiftly said before walking to the staircase.

"Of course." He nodded, and stepped aside— his eyes darting down. My head was too in my thoughts to notice, I had to decide.

I wouldn't see father again for sometime and I would stay in Winterfell for the rest of my life, it would be that way. I wasn't about to wait around. I had till the wedding to tell him the truth, the next day he would leave and I'd never get the chance. The only question, was I really prepared to do anything for The Iron Throne?

[A/N: I can't wait anymore! I'm publishing it all! :) ]


	6. The Beginning of a Storm

The wedding was days away and what was I doing? A typical Princess would be in a daydream, handsome groom, good benefits. Was I just an idiot?

As I walked my mind wasn't there, I almost felt sick to my stomach. It was the only damn way.

"Hello, Princess." Jon nodded with a small smile.

"Hello Jon." I nodded.

"It's look like it's going to storm, best get inside." He said, walking past with his forehead squinting.

I nodded before walking back to the route I was going, Father's dinning room, he'd still be there especially if Lord Stark is eating with him.

As I stepped in the situation became real to me, I was about to tell father something that would kill mother and probably my siblings. What was I doing?

No! If I really wanted that damn throne this was the best way! My hands shook as I held them tight behind my back.

Father placed his eyes on me and gave a small smile; "Ah Rohanne, come in, girl." He waved.

It was a typical northern dinning room, a table and a whole lot of table. Light coming from all sides, it only made me more inpatient. I didn't know where to put all the energy and dread of what I was about to say.

"Did you already have your breakfast?" He asked, his head stuck to his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yes." I said, sitting in a chair across father. "Lord Stark." I nodded.

"Princess Rohanne." He nodded back, he had a completely different manner about him than others I'd met. I felt comfortable around him, unlike everyone around me, however it only made me more suspicious, how could someone be so respectable?

I shifted my attention back to why I was there, I clenched the armrests, my hands still shook and my heart pound, there would be no going back. "Father, if you don't mind speaking in private." I spoke without my own permission.

"Nonsense, you sound like your mother. Whatever you have to say say it now." Father answered, still finding his bread more interesting.

"Alright." I breathed and poured myself a cup of ale, quickly drinking it up and sat back. The silence in the room grew louder, from Father's questioning look, to Lord's Stark concern I could feel the tension.

"Is this about Robb?" Lord Stark asked, tilting his head.

"No, no" I slowly disagreed, shaking my head.

"Than what is it? I never took you for a shy one." Father looked like he was about to get pissed out.

I breathed and looked at my boots. "It's about Mother." I finally said, almost a wave of relief but it wasn't over.

"Ah? What she do this time. Beat a handmaiden?" He laughed, looking at Lord Stark to laugh as well.

"Mother is sleeping with my Uncle Jammie." I suddenly said, his smile he had seconds before slowly turned to disgust, his eyes growing with fury.

"I've seen it when I was a little girl and on the road here I heard them mention Joffrey as their son." I choose my words carefully, Tommen and Myrcella has no part in this. I should have brought my weapons and armor, but I didn't want to look suspicious, my intentions would be too clear.

He no longer found his food interesting, an aura of rage was becoming apparent, he stood up and slammed the table.

I flinched, looking at Ned who looked cautious, almost afraid of what he was going to do.

Father paced, not saying a word, I knew he's mind was blinded with anger, I didn't blame him, I would be as well.

"Father, Myrcella and Tommen have nothing to do with this, they're still only children." I stood and walked beside him, caution written all over me.

Suddenly he bolted out screaming; "guards! Guards!" I immediately ran after him along with Lord Stark.

We followed him all the way to the courtyard where more than half Baratheon and half Stark men stood. Along with Robb, Jon and Theon Greyjoy.

"What are you going to do, your grace?" Ned asked as we finally caught up to him.

Father walked all the way to the center of the courtyard and yelled; "Men, your queen is a traitor, the King's Guard Jaime Lannister, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are all Bastards! Serve your King and kill every last one of them!" To my horror Father held an axe high, his face blind with rage.

I almost ran near him, the mud making it harder. "Father please, leave Myrcella and Tommen out of this! They have nothing to do with this!" I pleaded, looking him in the eyes with dread. He was never going to listen.

"Do you think I'm stupid girl?" He suddenly asked causing me to freeze. "Do you think I don't know what you're playing at?" His eyes were bitter, as if he no longer even trusted me, as if I was going to supplant him. He walked past and made his way towards the courts, Baratheon men walking along.

However the Lannister nor the Stark men knew what to make of the situation, the orders were given by a mad king. Ha, ironic. Do they all go mad? I couldn't let them be killed like cattle, I had to stop it! "Father! Don't kill them!" I yelled, firmly grabbing his shoulder.

Father turned and looked me in the eyes,

"They're not my blood!" He snarled back.

"You can't!" I gritted through my teeth, my grip on his fur grew tighter with every thought of Myrcella lying on the floor lifeless, Tommen a little boy killed! "What's life to you if you're going to kill children?" I snapped, I didn't care if I would cry, what people would think. For once in my life I didn't care, all I thought about was saving my siblings. From a situation that I made!

Thunder roared, the dark clouds over our heads grew blackened, and small raindrops slowly fell— dripping on metal and ground making a charming sound yet nothing was amusing that day.

"Let go, Rohanne!" He spat, trying to rush past.

I held even tighter, stopping him, even if he was stronger I would hold as long as I could. "I won't let you! I told you the truth in good faith!"

With a steady gloved hand father slapped me across the cheek. It stung so much I let go, the pain grew with every pulse.

Just as he was about to walk again, Ned Stark, all his sons and men stood to confront father. I felt a bit relieved, yet it would only end one way. "I've known you for a long time Ned, don't let it end here." Father gave a stern eye, holding his axe slightly leaning on it.

"I watched as you killed children, I won't stand by again." Lord Stark said his voice remorseful, his whole demeanor showed how sorry he was.

To make matters worst Joffrey and Jaime walked in the courtyard, no too bad. Joffrey, the whole reason I started that whole mess.

"Joffrey, go inside." Uncle Jaime ordered dropping whatever he was doing and walking up.

"What's going on, father?" Joffrey asked, not the less bit concerned over what was happening.

"Don't father me, boy! You're a bastard!" Father snarled, laying his axe in his hands steadily.

The shock was written all over his pathetic little face, he gasped and placed a hand to his chest, utterly speechless.

Jaime drew his sword, along with every Lannister. It was going to end badly for Father, his men were spread all around Winterfell, not too mention there were more Stark men.

Lord Stark stepped in front of Jaime and Joffrey, his massive Valerian steel sword shining in the rain.

"Step aside, Ned." Father warned, his whole voice screamed with rage towards Joffrey.

"Not again. Never again." Lord Stark shook his head, strong as ever, along with all of the North. Jon Snow, Robb, Theon and all his men ready to fight.

"You really want it to end like this?" Father asked almost in disbelief.

"You're not killing innocent children in my own home." Lord Stark answered, his hair beginning to get wet from the drizzle.

"Innocent? Since when were whores and Bastards an innocent thing?!" Father yelled, tightening the grip of his axe.

"Father, Just think about this!" I snarled, regretting not having a weapon.

Nonetheless, he was too far gone, it was clear how it would end, it was all what I needed yet not what I would wanted. My family, the twisted family I knew was about to change, all because I wanted the Iron Throne as badly I did to do anything to get it. I dreaded the regret of what came next.

Father; King Robert Baratheon charged towards Ned Stark, welding an axe his size, Ned Stark clashed with a sword just as deadly and furious. It was the beginning of a storm.

[A/N: can't wait to hear your thought! Good or bad]


	7. Conflict with Vengeance & Sorrow

-Thunder and lightning cracked, the rain grew louder as each drop fell faster, just as the battle.

I stood there, watching as others fought and were dying for something I said, and I did nothing. "Princess, get inside!" A Baratheon soldier yelled, blocking a Stark axe with his shield.

I had never been in a real fight before, everything was so chaotic, men charging, shields slamming against another, the yelling, the blood, the terror or hate in their eyes.

Through the battle erupting in Winterfell I could barely even see Father or Lord Stark's duel. 'There had to be a weapon of some kind anywhere!' I thought, almost like a wish granted a Lannister soldier died before my eyes, his body limp and his sword laying at my feet.

I grabbed it and tried to see where father was, I started walking to the last place I saw them, nudging my way through, a Stark soldier yelled and swung his great sword too close for comfort.

I stabilized my footing and ran towards him, he began to swing another blow, however he was too slow and I managed to stab him in the neck with the busted up short sword I had.

My breath unsteady, my hands shaking I stepped away as he dropped the ground. He was the first person I killed, yet I barely remember his face. I couldn't wonder on just trivial things, I had to find father before he did what he said he would.

I continued to walk through the battle, abruptly someone fell against me, I quickly turned ready to kill him. It was Robb, his eyes just as wide as mine, he seemed just as terrified. He was about to strike till he recognized me; "Get inside!" He yelled, putting a hand on my shoulder before stabbing a Baratheon.

This so called battle, had turned to a free for all, Lannisters were killing anyone they wanted, Starks were killing anyone who they wanted and Baratheons were killing anyone they wanted. I had to end this!

Robb was also close to Lord Stark, how I was as well before I was carried with the crowd, they were close.

Through all the men I saw Father, swinging that axe towards Lord Stark, Lord Stark obviously not wanting to hurt Father.

I pushed through the heart of the melee, trying to get to them, with all my strength I finally broke through the mud and blood.

It was clear Father was slowing down as he took steps back into the God's wood. I followed in a hurry along with Uncle Jaime.

Father's strikes became lower, so low they brought the yellow and orange leaves and water with them. It was clear who was going to win.

Lord Stark sword caught under the axe, Father pulled it towards him, however Ned kicked father in the gut to step away. Father still backed away, his back turned to us.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Uncle Jaime hissed and walked up.

I followed behind, whatever he was about to do I needed to stop. Nonetheless I was too late.

Jaime casually stabbed Father in the back, he clawed for breath as he removed the blade and he crashed to the ground.

I knew it would happen yet it still was a shock. I immediately ran to father laying on the leaves of the God's forest. "Father." I breathed. His eyes were dull, yet he still looked at me with no emotion to him, growing pale, he was bleeding too quickly to save, it looked as if he was even giving up.

My teeth chattered, my hands clenched to his leather, the blood spreading with each rain drop, and each thought; 'I did this!' I wouldn't let it be for nothing. "Don't let them escape!" I snarled, closing my eyes. "They will be in chains by nightfall!" I held his shoulder even tighter, my rage only towards myself.

"Yes, my Lady." Lord Stark said, and walked away with Jaime Lannister.

My breath shook, the energy in my veins hardly enough to contain. I couldn't get th thought of father's death being my fault, I caused it, I did it because I wanted the throne yet once I had a taste of intrigue and betrayal I had already had my fill.

My fingers held so tight I lost blood pressure, I felt like pitching a fit, like screaming, like crying all my emotions away with the rain, nonetheless, I knew that wouldn't work. What I did was then reality and I had to make do. I would give father a good burial and march to King's Landing to be crowned. I had to use the situation or he would have died for nothing. I wasn't aware of the tears falling, I couldn't feel them. I only starred in the face of a father I loved and killed.

"Princess Rohanne!" Robb yelled in a haste. "You have to stop the fighting, you're the only Baratheon!" He practically ordered.

I scoffed and stood to my feet, walking past Robb without a second glance. "Men!" I snapped on the top of my lungs, but they paid no attention, they didn't even hear me. "Everyone, stop fighting!" I yelled even louder, making my sword repeatedly hit stone. "Break it up!" Nothing. "The King is dead!" I screamed, no longer caring how I appeared.

That time they heard and turned to look. I huffed from yelling, my throat still felt as if I had the biggest lump, the shakiest hands. "King Robert Baratheon, my father was killed by Jaime the Kingslayer in the God's wood. At this moment he, the Queen and all the Bastards are being arrested for treason!" I shouted, the anger beginning to show my clenched fists and expressions. "Everyone back to your stations!" I commanded, standing on a barrel so everyone could see.

"I ain't following your orders. Your a Lannister, for all I know you're taking over. The king is dead, no one but a man fit will order me around!" A captain yelled for all to hear.

I clenched my sword in my hand, I wanted to give into the rage, throw the damn thing straight in his heart, it be so fast he wouldn't know what hit him, I wanted to pour all my regret and rage into the throw. My mouth twisted, my eyes staring him down.

No. That was not the way. I couldn't lead with fear, what's fear when someone better comes along? It wasn't right for anyone. The mad King ruled with fear, his rule ended in a rebellion, that wouldn't be me.

I could feel Robb's eyes on me. Everyone's eyes, I had to make the right choice!

I took a deep breath, however I didn't stop clenching the hilt of the busted blade in my hand. "By all means, Captain, leave don't follow my orders. But who would you rather follow? Any other Baratheon that has even less of a right, or I, Rohanne Baratheon true daughter and heir. He was going to hand down the crown despite my womanhood. Yes I am also a Lannister and I will not forsake them, yet I assure you my loyalty is to House Baratheon, to the people, I will not forsake anyone! Follow me and everyone will get their due, I will do what no other king has done. Nothing will go unchecked, nothing will go unrewarded." I shouted, holding my fists out. My eyes shook, I had never given a speech before. I wasn't good at it either, as if that was enough to convince them.

"How?" Another soldier asked with a squint and blood in his cheek.

"Does higher pay sound better?" I breathed, almost sighed. So far holding back my anger was working, nonetheless my hands still shook. I could see in their faces they liked the sound of that. I did plan to change things, pay was one of them. "Will you follow me? Will you fight for me?!" I yelled, looking them in the eyes, hoping my rage didn't show.

"Aye!"they cheered, lifting their weapons to the sky. As I said power felt good, it almost made me forgot what just took place.

"Back to your stations." I ordered stepping down. I glanced at Robb who gave me those same distant eyes, what did I do this time? I wondered but quickly went back to what I was originally doing.

"Have my mother and my Uncle been detained?" I asked the closet Stark soldier.

"Yes, my Lady, they're held under lock and key now. All for Tommen and Myrcella." He answered, not making eye contact.

A huge weight seemed to lift off me, it wasn't for nothing. Tommen and Myrcella survived. I immediately went to the room they were in, yet I couldn't manage to smile.

"Rohanne!" Tommen gasped running towards me, hugging my legs along with Myrcella, who came up to my shoulder.

"What's happening?" She asked, more than concerned, dry tears under her eyes- probably for mother.

"Thank the seven you're alright." I breathed, running my bloody fingers through Tommen's soft blonde hair.

"Mother screamed out Rohanne did this. What did you do?" He questioned, looking at me with his sweet blue eyes.

Everything came back, all the regret, grief and anger I had came back in an instant. My eyes blurred, a lump grew in my throat, before I knew it tears fell without me wanting. I wasn't ready, I didn't think things through, I was naive, foolish. It was all on me, the blame grew as I fell to my knees and hugged them tight. "Please don't change. You're all I have."

[A/ N: thank u so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) ]


	8. NexttoCome

The next day seemed like a daze, getting dressed and walking to the hall, it felt normal— as if father was going to pop out at any moment, what I was used to, and nothing seemed to even remotely change.

With hands behind my back, I walked into the main hall where Lord Stark and Lady Stark both sat. I nodded as they stood and took a small bow before I sat casually on one of the chairs.

"Your grace." Ned Stark said, in his usual tone. "I think it an important we discuss what is going to happen in the years to come."

He waited for a response but I didn't know where to start, so many things I would have to do.

"For example, where to bury King Robert." Ned lowered his head a bit out of respect.

"I don't know, he never told me where to bury him, and I don't think he actually cared. I suppose King's Landing will work." I answered, my legs crossed as I rubbed my chin, looking in the distance.

"And what to do with the Iron Throne, your grace." Lord Stark asked concern laced his voice as I turned my head towards him.

"I ride to King's Landing and calm it," I replied, standing and slowly walking to the table with something to drink. "With your help of course. I will need men behind me and twenty Baratheon and thirty Lannister soldiers won't do." I explained, pouring a cup of ale in a pint.

"I'm sorry, your grace, but it's won't be that easy." Lord Stark warned, leaning on the high table.

"Of course it won't." I said turning with a cup in hand. "I'm positive as we speak a raven has already reached the capital and my uncle Renly is taking the Crown. Why are uncles the ones going to be my troubles?" I looked Lord Stark in the eyes, the eyes were filled with dread, going through two wars would do that I suppose. "And my Uncle Stannis, he has more calm than Renly, unfortunately, I didn't know him too well."

"Stannis is a good man, I fought with him on many occasions." Lord Stark reassured, his hands folded as Lady Stark looked at me with that same damn distance as Robb.

I then remembered how Uncle Stannis and he knew each other since the rebellion, convenient for me. "Good, then you know his tactics." I said, sipping a cup of ale. "I don't wish to fight my uncles yet I have a feeling neither of them will give up their claim." I explained; "I'd like to march tomorrow." I said, tiring and leaning against the table.

"Yes, your grace." He nodded, looking tired as ever with deep grey bags.

"I will take my mother and siblings with me to Casterly Rock, my grandfather may help us." I added, keeping my cup to my mouth.

"That seems fair, your grace." Ned Stark nodded again. I then knew where Robb got it.

"And the marriage," Cat asked, giving a curious eye and furrowed brows. "Will it still take place? I'll understand if you'd like to postpone." Her hands folded under the table and her voice casual.

"I know my son isn't as wanting of this marriage as he should be but give him time." Lord Stark added.

I looked back in my pint, why would I end it? I had nothing to really complain over, he seemed like a good man, and maybe I was too harsh, maybe it was all just me. Either way, I knew I needed to change, I was naive, foolish, selfish, pathetic. It all had to stop. "Of course, I understand, but after I bury my father and I am crowned." I replied, sure of my answer, the longer I waited for the harder to take King's Landing. More houses would fall behind either Renly or Stannis, my grandfather would assume things and maybe even March to Winterfell. That reminded me I had to send him a Raven. "Good day Lord Stark, Lady Stark." I put my pint down, nodded. They stood and bowed and I walked to the door.

The daylight hit my eyes fast, I squinted as I heard Robb's voice right next to me. I waited to get clear vision, he had been leaning on the hall walls waiting for me to come out. "What were you and father talking about in there?" Robb asked, his hands leaning on his belt.

"What to do next." I answered, placing my hands behind my back. I wasn't quite in the mood to make small talk, yet for the sake of a good relationship, I realized why people faked their emotions. Why telling the truth all the time wasn't always for the best. I gave a small smirk, even if my true emotions were far from it.

"What are we doing next?" He asked, his eyebrows squinted.

"Leaving, taking King's Landing, burying my father." I explained, simply, my eyes rather blank.

"You make it sound so easy, your grace. May I ask what will happen... between us?" He hesitated to ask, his tone fishing for the answer but not wanting an outburst. It was only natural he thought of that, everyone has their own lives and emotions after all. "I know it must be a hard time for you and I give my sympathies to you." Robb nodded, giving me distressed eyes, a bit surprised only a second away I was thinking how self-centered I and he was.

"Thank you, Robb. And yes we're getting married." I said, the cloudy day making me shiver a bit. "Disappointed?" I mused.

"No, your grace." He quickly replied, his eyes darting to the side as he spoke. Robb had to work on his lying.

"Well, good-day." I nodded before leaving, I had a feeling I was going to get that same reply, 'no your grace' to almost any negative question I asked.

That afternoon I wrote to Grandfather Tywin, explaining in depth what had taken place, merely leaving out the bit about me planning for most of it to happen. And sent it as soon as possible.

[A/N: I'll say this rn Idk how to write Robb, I never really understood his character like anyone else. I'm trying to make him as a mix of Cat and Ned but it just doesn't feel right. So if anything feels off with him it's bc I literally don't know what I'm doing. Maybe I'll make up a few things about him, or try to make things fit, either way Robb is confusing. Thanks for reading!]


	9. The King’s Road

Nothing much happened on the road save for one night. Since my tent was close to the meeting tent I could hear what was going on that night.

I stepped closer, my tent somewhat further away, I stayed in the back so no one could see me listening. "A Stark should stay in the North! Too many times have we fought Baratheon wars!" I could recognize all their voices, all of the old lords from the rebellion. Who could blame them in a way, they saw too much death to want war again.

"Too many men! Good men! Will die again because some little girl wants to play soldier!" Lord Karstark yelled, all the other lords agreeing with him.

I had an urge to go in there, however, what I was wearing looked like I just woke up for it. I could have never known about it if I had, where're spies when you need them?

"Lords!" Ned Stark spoke, I froze to listen. What would he say behind my back? "I know fighting in another house's war is burdensome but she is the rightful heir! Before King Robert died we were hunting he told me his plan. That Princess Rohanne would be Queen and Robb King and rule side by side. He also spoke that the north had suffered too much and that it was his reward for fighting alongside him in the rebellion."

I took a step back. Robb and I ruling together?? Haha. I'd be damned if that was happening. Did my father really say that? He never once said that to me. Probably because he knew I wouldn't like it. My hands turned to clenched fists, my emotions taking a turn I nonetheless remained calm, standing there silently listening.

"My son will make a fine king." Ned Stark said, I could almost see what was going on in that tent. I could imagine him giving that humble head tilt he gave.

"Thank you, father," Robb spoke, so everyone from the North was in that meeting.

"I swear to you that when Princess Rohanne and my son are on the throne your sacrifices won't be forgotten." Ned sounded more down than anything, yet they cheered, happy that down the line they'd get a symbol of what they wanted. But was I really going to let that happen? Would my title mean nothing? I didn't want to be played like Father or almost any other King, the spouse from the shadows playing all the right strings. No, I was going to be Queen! I would rule and no one else.

I didn't need to hear anymore and quickly walked to my tent. Laying in the wolf pelts the fur pleasantly rubbing against my skin they're words played over and over again in my mind. Were Robb and I really just going to be a repeat of My Father and Mother? That was the last thing I ever wanted.

Soon word reached that Uncle Renly had taken the crown, and married the lady Margaery Tyrell of Highgraden— together they did pose a threat. Also my older Uncle Stannis was marching on King's Landing soon.

"Sister," Myrcella called out at the dinner table as we ate dinner. I, however was reading reports.

"Yes?" I hummed, not looking up as I picked at my bread.

"When are we arriving at Casterly Rock?" She asked with a sweet tone, the kind she used when she wanted something.

"About two days, why?" I asked, looking up with curiosity and an eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to stay in Casterly Rock, I want to go to King's Landing with you." Tommen suddenly said, softly laying his hands on the wood table.

"Tommen." I sighed, the last thing I needed to think about was my two little siblings wanting to ride to war with me. "there will be fighting, it's no place for my brother and sister." I said, however trying to convince two children of not going to someplace that seemed exciting was almost impossible. I knew that because for the longest time that was my vision of war. Valor, honor, victory. I bought them all.

"You fight." He protested.

"I was trained and I'm not a child." I looked over at Myrcella, her long locks (that reminded me of mother's) hiding her sigh as she looked to the side. "Once everything clears up I suppose you could come. But you'll be far away from mother, she won't be locked up in a cell. Just house arrest." I said, rather emotionless, but that was not how I was truly feeling. Anger, regret and pity all in one ball of stress.

"I still want to be in King's Landing with you, Rohanne." Tommen argued, his blonde hair moving with his shaking head. I didn't really know him to be rebellious.

"Alright, But Not now." I said sternly, picking up my drink. They were too organized for that conversation to be random. "By the way who's idea was this?" I smirked, pointing at both of them.

Tommen held innocent eyes, pointing at Myrcella, meanwhile, she blinked and pointed at him.

"It was her idea first!" Tommen said, still holding out his small finger.

"Sure it was." I grinned, placing the cup down along with the reports. I needed to pay attention to them while I had the chance, who knew the next time I would see them.

"Arya, get back here!" Robb abruptly yelled outside the tent.

Arya? Sounded familiar... where did I hear that before?

That hustle soon found its way into our tent, a little girl tuning in at full speed towards me. I wasn't sure what to think. Call for guards or take a few steps back?

"Please! Please you're a princess right? Tell father and Robb to let me stay!" She suddenly stopped right at my seat, collapsing from exhaustion.

I then began to recognize her from Winterfell, blue eyes, thick eyebrows, little girl. "You're Ned Stark's daughter? What are you doing here?" I asked, squinting at the situation.

Robb ran in, huffing and red messy hair, he had an almost amused look on his face.

"She snuck in a wagon. And had a weapon." He answered, holding a small sword in his right hand. More like a letter opener really.

"Jon gave me that I didn't steal it!" She quickly protested, leaning on the table as if he was about to drag her away.

"And I'll have a word with him when I see him next!" Robb railed, giving a head tilt and quick angry eyes. I was quite happy with myself for never giving him those eyes as I took a sip of ale.

"Please!" Arya begged, grabbing onto my skirt, I looked down at her hands like they were foreign, if anything she was entertaining. "They're here!" she huffed, pointing at Myrcella and Tommen who liked surprised as ever.

"They're going to Casterly Rock." I answered with, somewhat smiling at the surprising turn of events. "You should probably go tell Lord Stark she's here." I turned to Robb who looked at his sister with cautious eyes. "Don't worry she won't go anywhere." And with that, he quickly but hesitantly left.

"So am I staying?" Arya asked right after he disappeared behind the curtains.

"Eat. Talk later." I said, not replying to her question and handed her a plate of meat and bread.

She immediately began to eat, it had been about a month since we left Winterfell. How on earth did she manage that?

A few minutes past before Lord Stark walked in with a frown, Arya's expression screaming guilty looking at the ground.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry about my daughter." He lowers his head, looking over at her.

"It's fine, although she can't stay." I said and she gasped, looking at me like I had just betrayed her existence.

I only grinned, I don't know why but I always loved the face of someone realizing betrayal.

"I could take her back to Winterfell." Robb spoke. I felt pathetic how every time he talked to me I listened and crushed over him as if I was 10 and barely realized men were attractive.

At that moment I did not think much of it, what it would cause so I didn't mind. "Aye, But come back as soon as possible." Ned agreed, glancing at his son.

"We won't stay in Casterly Rock for more than a few days." I said, leaning an elbow on the table.

"It's alright, it won't be too hard to find an army." Robb grinned, his hand leaning on his belt.

"Alright." I nodded, supposing he would do fine.

After much traveling for quite some time, we made it to Casterly Rock, the fortress sitting near the sea and grassy slopes. It was a rather beautiful sight I saw every year, this year was quite different.

The gates opened to us the servants greeted us, and the one person I needed to speak to watching from the balcony. I smirked, prideful as ever.

I quickly stepped of the horse, fixed my hair and walked over. He held the same face he always had. Judging? That's one way of putting it.

"Grandfather." I grinned, growing closer.

"Rohanne, I hope you've had good travels." He swiftly said— I was about to say something when he turned and began to walk. "Come, there are things we must discuss."

"Of course." I nodded, the same as ever.

[A/N: I was glitched out of my account for awhile so sorry about no update as usual. Thank you so much for taking time to read and review!!ʅ（‿）ʃ ]


	10. A Trustworthy Grandfather

"The note was written by you?" Grandfather asked in his usual unamused mood, taking a seat at his desk as I sat across from him.

His eyes made it harder than usual to lie, they always seemed to read me like a children's book, perhaps I still was or maybe it was because he raised me in a way. "Yes," I nodded; "everything I wrote in there was true. I told my father the truth and he went mad, leading to a battle in Winterfell during which Uncle Jaime stabbed him in back." I finished, grabbing a cup of wine sitting on the table. I did love the stuff.

Although I could feel Grandfather's eyes peering at me, I glanced up to see him glaring at me, he was obviously knew what really happened— making me sigh.

"When I read that letter, I could see through it," he said beginning to look through papers on his desk. "you're not as good as you think you are. You purposely told him in Winterfell where there were less Baratheon and Lannister men and planned for him to kill my daughter, son and grandson." I wish I had thought it through to the core, the only reason I actually pulled it off was because of Ned Stark. But it was never my intention for father to die, nonetheless What done is done. And I made my choice.

"You paint me to be quiet the schemer, in all honesty I'm merely naive and foolish. I didn't plan for a lot of it to happen the way it did." I answered quite honestly, it wasn't even worth lying to him, it wasn't as if he was going to betray me.

"Nonsense." He saw through everything, I always wondered why he was so good at getting what he wanted. "It was a faulted plan from the beginning, you hardly even know what your doing, you could have caused chaos through all off Westeros. If you had planned it right you could have taken the throne without a single battle now you have both of your Uncles to deal with."

He was speaking as if he was already The Hand, it was a good thing, I couldn't imagine anyone else for the position. "So you will help me?" I asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Do you really think I'll stand by those two Baratheon brothers? Who hardly know how to run a damn castle." He practically rolled his eyes at the thought, shuffling through a few papers, he always looked busy but I always wondered if he did the same when anyone left the room.

"You know I always wondered why you're not king." I spoke with a smirk, from what I thought he'd be a pretty good one at that.

"Because the King is the fall man. The fool of the kingdom. You'll be a fool as well if you keep Ned Stark whispering in your ear. You'll need good counciling. I taught you this already." Grandfather said, in his teaching voice, glancing up at me from his papers.

"Yes, Yes." I nodded, looking in my cup.

"Don't yes yes me." He snapped, bitter as ever. I first despised my grandfather when I first met him, always bossing me around, always mean, yet the more I was with him and from what my mother said I began to understand why he was a grumpy old man and what he really wanted out of me.

Yes of course at first he paid hardly any attention to me but since I was the first born he was stuck with me for sometime and Joffrey hated him even more than me in the beginning so I suppose he was really stuck with me.

"Where's that Groom of yours?" He asked, referring to Robb. My heart skipped a beat somehow, as if I was in trouble.

I glanced at my empty wine glass, I hated an empty glass. "He's taking his sister back to Winterfell. She snuck in on a wagon." I answered.

Grandfather stopped writing something and looked up at me, I shrugged I didn't know how she made it that far in the first place.

"Anyways, enough talk about Robb." I sighed, pouring another cup of wine for myself.

"We haven't even discussed him yet." He replied, still writing down plans for world domination.

"I want you to be my hand." I said, sitting back in the red velvet chair.

"That goes without saying." He replied, the sunlight hiding his growing white hairs. It was obvious what he always wanted and it was something I had in a way, even if I was a Baratheon he still viewed me as the future of the Lannisters.

"Where's Tyrion? Please tell me you locked him up with all my other delinquent children." He sighed, writing something down.

"He went to the Wall with the Nights Watch." I answered, I didn't think he'd go through with it after everything that happened but he did. It wasn't like I would need him yet anyways.

"Now I know you like that little Imp, but don't even give him a dime when you're Queen." He looked me straight in the eyes, serious as ever I don't know why I found it a little funny and chuckled a bit.

"You have your mother's smile. Along with many other traits." Grandfather said making me instantly stop. One thing I hated was when people spoke of how much I looked like her.

"Is that your way of telling me not to be like her?" I squinted, rubbing a finger on the rim of my cup. The once queen was someone I never wanted to be like, nonetheless sometimes I found myself sounding or doing things like her. It almost made me hate myself.

"Your mother maybe be a fool at times but she has her ways. I suggest you use them."

"And look where that got her." I cut him off before he spoke more. I saw what he meant but I wouldn't be a control freak in the name of love, I couldn't be like that.

"Have you ever once heard me speaking out against my mother?" He suddenly asked, I thought about it and not a once. Then again he never did speak of her.

"But then again your mother wasn't an incestuous, control freak and killer." I replied, leaning on the armrest. Having twisted words and tainted emotions my whole life, living in a glamorous palace with less pleasant hosts.

"No, but she was many other things. We all have sides, Rohanne, you included. You're foolish, you're naive, you're true knowledge is stretched thin, you can be a pain, and you're a brat." Grandfather continued, bobbing his head a bit, he seemed to go on however he stopped to my surprise.

I already knew that though, thinking of my actions I'd see how petty I was, how childish. "Is that it, Grandfather, what's your point?" I sighed, still tracing the glass with a light finger.

"Change." Grandfather's light green eyes were always intimidating to look at, yet I still stared in them. "Become a wise queen for once." He finished. Making a point, I could think of only a few wise kings, even so they still suffered some mistakes or worse they weren't smart at all, only puppets for the real ruler. The Queen or anyone from behind that Iron Throne. None of that would be me, that was not what I had in mind when I said rule Westeros.

"We still have to discuss Robb Stark."

What I overheard on the King's Road became fresh on my mind once again. Ruling side by side sounded pathetic just thinking of it.

I hummed as a response and grandfather continued; "Marrying a Stark is a good alliance, however, once we take Kings Landing High Garden will owe you their allegiance."

I glanced up, there are all kinds of alliances but one of the best was matrimony and the Tryrell's have a son. If that was what he meant not a chance in hell. "No. They've already showed where their loyalty is, with Uncle Renly." I almost snapped, holding the armrest. Even if Robb would try to rule that's just it "try" I was growing fond of him and to just throw the alliance with the Starks aside felt petty.

"So what are you going to do? Cast them aside? Start a war with them?" Grandfather stood and stepped to the window before turning and looking at me with a frown. "They'll want something." He spoke. He didn't even have to say the word, it was obvious what they'd want.

"I'm not marrying Loras Tyrell. I already told Ned Starks I'd marry Robb."I protested as he leaned on the desk, giving me a look saying 'you'll do what I say' type of face.

"So you'll marry a northerner and not a Tryell one of the richest houses in Westeros?" Grandfather rose an eyebrow, his voice critical.

Beginning to hate this conversation, I was just starting to get used to Robb, now I'd have to stop, I didn't even want to think of it. "We'll discuss this another time. When I'm queen."

"And what of your two Uncles, will you offer them a treaty?"

"Yes, I was thinking." I hummed, placing the cup down and leaning my chin on the palm of my hand.

"For once." Grandfather nodded.

"I could ride there now, tell them what really happened in Winterfell. Many rumors have spread and they both believe them. It could give you time to rally all your men, see if we could win this without a single battle." I explained, almost thinking out loud, that would be quite dangerous in King's Landing. One more thing I needed to stop.

"It doesn't seem like your uncle Stannis will follow a little girl, and Renly will do anything to keep what he just claimed. You have nothing to offer them than what they already have." Grandfather's advice (from what I heard) was always good yet I felt as if I should give them a chance. They didn't really know what had happened, what better way to show them I was the rightful heir than to meet them.

"Then we'll just see won't we? My uncles have always been kind to me, we'll see if that changed." I spoke, the sky growing darker than when it's baby blue when we arrived.

"They were kind to you because you didn't pose a threat." Grandfather said, stepping to the door, dinner was waiting after all.

[A/N: Cersie: I will never marry Loras!

Rohanne: I will never marry Loras! Poor Loras]


	11. The Hound

The next day I rode to king's landing with the hound and two other guards, we left when the morning sun was just about to shine. I always had an icky feeling in the mornings, maybe I was merely not getting enough sleep. So much so I was beginning to get deep black bags, it was noticeable by that day.

We didn't say much, only when we had to, the hound looked pissed off most of the time.

By nightfall we reached a tavern, brown and brown mixed together never looked so lovely in such a pleasant place. Sarcasm. The guards and I tried not to bring attention, wearing different clothes and not doing anything too crazy. However, that failed quite miserably.

"Aye!" A man yelled in our direction. I looked up at the hound from my cup, I had to admit taverns like that we're a whole new experience. "You!" The man in leather armors stood and pointed at the hound. "You the hound?" He was obviously drunk, staggering steps towards our table.

The two other guards, Genry and Clim sat at the end, leaving me to the wall of the booth, the hound at the tail end.

"Shit, it really is you." He gave a wide smile to the color of dead oranges.

"You've got the wrong man." The hound said, taking another chug of beer— Appearing rather bored at the situation.

The man kept grinning and loudly placed his ale on the table; "Come on, come drink with us!"

"I'd rather not." The hound frowned, more annoyed than usual.

Honestly, I was beginning to feel uneasy, the man wasn't about to give up and I didn't know what kind of temper the hound had. "Oi, who's the pretty girl?"

I tensed, unlike before I looked the man in the eyes, my chin low wanting nothing more than a room to sleep in.

"I suggest you leave her be, friend." One of the Lannister guards, Genry snarled, touching the hilt of his sword.

The drunk gave me another look, one more concerned than before, I suppose it was obvious I didn't belong. Suddenly his eyes grew wide, it was a known fact that the hound was a bodyguard for the king, the king was dead, particularly even a drink could put two and two together.

"Hey, I found the princess!" He yelled towards other bandit looking men sitting at a table drinking away. "I bet the king will pay a good price for you."

"You're drunk, sit back down, ain't no princess here!" The hound snarled out of terrible aggravation.

He only laughed as the other men came up with curiosity, Just then the hound took his own cup of beer and smashed it against the drunk's skull.

The other two guards signaled me to stay where I was, and I gladly did, going hunting and really fighting are two different things.

I didn't have any money on me, so they couldn't be brinded, lately, I felt as if I was bribing everyone. They continued to fight, quite well I'll add, aseptically the hound, however it was obvious the other two guards were getting tired.

"Stop!" I yelled, standing from the booth chair "I'll give you all the money once I'm queen how about?" By the God's, even I knew they weren't gonna go for that. However, I decided to use their still silence anyways. "There's not even a bounty on my head. Now I know my Uncle Stannis, I was raised around him, I doubt he'd pay you for a mutilated and beat niece, and my Uncle Renly, he might but then I also doubt he even wants me. He always had a soft spot for me." The majority were lies, I hardly knew either of my uncles.

"Damn she was raised with a bunch of cunts." The hound hunted where I barely heard, quite true really.

Even though I was standing, even though I was scared they take us, (five against three) I had to do something, bribing was the only thing I really knew how to do. That even that, I was so dumb and naive I was beginning to hate myself for it all. "So what will it be? Being rich within three months' time or taking me to my uncles who won't even pay up." I asked in a shout, looking the drunk who started the ruckus in the blue eyes. Just from his look, I could see he didn't buy it.

"We tried your way, your grace!" The hound mocked, more men stepping up to clam the fake reward.

"Then try your way already!" I snapped, unsheathing a silver sword and stepping down from the stool.

Almost everyone there did as well, the sound of swords drawing was loud and the eyes of fortune even stronger, it was obvious we weren't leaving without a fight.

One guard came closer to me while the hound and older guard began fighting, luckily they were both very good. Genry I think, plunged a man with his sword several times, his movements as if he enjoyed it.

Blood began to fly as they cut our enemies, the smell became strong and a few ran away, I couldn't blame them, the hound was fighting after all.

However, Clim the guard closes to me, blocked an incoming ax, striking the table, too close for comfort. I seemed to be on the edge of my toes, a pale man in loud yell and clashing towards me. With a tightened grip I clashed blades against his, someone else coming from the side, I only hoped my bodyguard would be doing his job.

However, a sudden smock struck in the side of my head, my eyes darkened and I became unconscious.

The next thing I knew was flaming, so many flames up over the tavern we were just in, and the place where I stood, more like who was carrying me, I peered down in panic to sigh in relief to see it was none other than the hound. Blood dripping from his bald forehead and an even greater than normal face.

"What's happening?" I asked it was the only thing I could think. "where's the other guards??" My voice was loud against the wind and fire.

"They did their job!" The hound snapped back, continuing down a dark forest path, and didn't seem to have any reflect of letting go of me. Was I safe?

And what if the other guards? They seemed to be holding their own. "You just left that other guard to die!?" I looked over in an awkward position, the hound's hands around my legs, the metal hitting as he took every step.

"They were dead!" He protested, the burning tavern becoming more of a blur far away.

"Let me done now! I'm awake for fuck sake!" I yelled, hitting his shoulder.

After much traveling and walking the woods the hound drops everything he had and nudged me to do the same. It was hard to sleep before we had a little something to put on the ground but then it was only my cloak, which wasn't thick. A huge rock stuck on my back, twisted and turned before signing and looking at the stars through the trees.

"You have a brat's face, what's wrong?" The hound asked, the bottle of vine rattling against his armor.

"There's a big ass rock on my back," I answered, trying to get comfortable, to never find it.

"That's what you're upset about?" He gave a scoff; "there'll be a lot worst things than rocks when you sleep. Snakes butting you in your sleep, wolves killing you in your sleep, were crawling up in your face in your sleep, bandits coming-" the hound continued putting thoughts of snakes and many other insects going up my face, last thing I needed.

"Alright! I get it." I breathed, moving to my side, I didn't even want to sleep anymore. "You know I've always seen you but never talked to you. Except for that one time you scared me when I was little." I thought out loud a bit carelessly when I was sleepy I tended not to care.

"You remember that shit day?" The hound asked, his manner and tone shunned drunk.

"Ummm." I hummed; "Also I remember that time you said after, 'fucking brat.' First time I heard that, many times." I sighed, sitting up with a pat.

"Go to bloody sleep already." The hound huffed, taking another big gulp of wine. Why did he grab wine? I wanted wine.

Maybe things were coming too quickly, it was what I planned but going to war right after my father's death and mother's imprisonment felt a bit overwhelming— to the point it didn't exactly feel real.

And the things about my self I thought I didn't have like other royals, I wanted to be a queen the people could look at as a symbol of pride, to know I wouldn't forget them. But how could I do that when I was a pathetic brat? My grandfather's words playing over in my head, and everyone assumed I planned my father's death.

"Hound," I spoke, breaking a silence I didn't know was there. "What do you think of me? Truthfully think." I asked, assuming he wouldn't answer the question.

"I think you're a fuckin idiot," he plainly stated taking another deep breath before taking another drink. "I think this whole war is bullshit, who gives a damn who the next king is? Let renly have it for all I care.

Not you, you went so far as to kill your father for it." He was definitely drunk to speak so freely of betrayal.

"Will you betray me when Renly asks you to?" I scoffed, sitting up.

"For fuck sake no." The hound groaned it was alarming was did all my men think that? Was their loyalty hanging by a thread?

"I didn't mean for my father to die." I hushed, of course, it seemed that way but I cheekily but deny it.

"Sure you didn't, while you were at it you had him get rid of the people who'd make it harder for you like your mother and your cunt brother Joffrey." The hound gritted, continuing on, making me sound just as twisted as the rest of Westeros. Maybe I was but I was a fool at it.

"I didn't know what I was doing." I breathed, sitting up, the moonlight was dull and I could hardly see a thing however I still could see my hands shaking from the regret. "I don't know what to do! I'm the young girl to become queen, I thought I could take it. But I'm an arrogant little bitch."

"You got that much right."

"you think I— I should have stayed in Winterfell, I should have stayed with Robb, I should have had children like Cersei fucking Lannister and died a lady!!

How can I hold the throne if I can't even protect myself? How can I lead armies and I can't even lead an arm of men??" I asked, my voice still in a whisper.

"I don't know what to tell you, girl. I'm the last person you run to for advice." The hound said after some time.

I was pathetic for telling my bodyguard all that. I scrunched up and held my head to my knees; "Why do you stick around if you have such a high opinion of me?"

"I followed your father, now I'm following his daughter." The hound answered plainly. Almost in a drag.

"Why did you follow my father?" I asked again.

"He paid good, He was the king." Was that it? Was that all I had to be?

ROBB POV 

It didn't take very long to get Arya to Winterfell, after it would be back to war, back to the future queen, Rohanne. She was a headache rather than anything less, it hadn't been long and I was already tired of lying to her face.

Acting as if I was alright with marrying a woman I didn't know, or much care for. I knew it was something I had to do, rule Westeros alongside her, gathering our future children yet it felt so foreign.

As I went along with crossroads o heard a loud long scream coming from the fields surrounding me and my guard.

I looked over at him before following the noise. It was plainly obvious when we got to the field. A man crying out in pain, his legs seemed to be crushed by a weapon and the most beautiful woman I had seen trying to help.

Maybe I shouldn't have helped, maybe I should never have meet Talisa Maegyr.


	12. Family Ties

A windy day it was when the negotiations would take place. Stannis took his guard, a woman in red and a few others. Meanwhile, I just had a bloody Hound, things were already looking quite down. "Uncle Stannis." I greeted, nodding my head.

"Rohanne," Stannis spoke giving me a look in the eye. "I was a bit surprised when I heard the news about Robert but then again you are a Lannister." He scoffed.

"Shall I bring up a long history of blood ties? Whatever you think I did is a lie. Rumors spread over too much to drink." I said. I was the only one with a horse, the hound walked or rode with me, quite humiliating really.

"Than by all means, niece speak the truth." Stannis almost scoffed, clearly not convinced.

"I intend to, once Uncle Renly arrives." I answered, the wind running along the grassy slopes.

And to speak of the devil; "Can that truly be you?" Renly asked as he and his Royal escort strode up banners and all.

"Who else might it be?" Stannis replied, flat, almost annoyed.

"When I saw your standard I couldn't be sure. Who's banner is that?" Reply asked with a childish curiosity, looking over at the bannermen.

"My own." Stannis answered. It would seem everyone was ignoring me.

"Suppose if we used the same one the battle will be terribly confusing. Why's your stag on fire?" Renly asked again, by that point I knew I was invisible. Was it that only I had a horse while the hound covered in blood stood beside me?

"The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." The woman in red spoke, staring at Renly with displeasure.

"Ahh Must be this fire priest we hear so much about. Brother, now I know why you found religion in your old age." I suppose it was two brothers meeting after some time.

"Watch yourself, Renly." Stannis warned, looking his brother dead in the eyes.

"No, no, I'm relieved. Never really believed you were a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore yes but not a godly man." He smirked. Really I never thought I'd say it after knowing him for some time but Renly was getting more annoying by the second.

"You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord's Chosen. Born amidst sult and smoke." And my other uncle Stannis please, did he really think a newfound religion would save him?

"Born amidst sult and smoke? Is he a ham?" Renly said coyly.

"That's twice I've warned you."

After so much invisibility I had enough, sighing quite loudly to get the point across.

"Are we just here to catch up? I suppose I came to the wrong family reunion." I smirked towards Renly.

"Rohanne!" His eyes lit up; "I hardly recognized you, you look more and more like your mother every day. As fiery as every. Is that your escort? A stolen horse and a scarred hound?" He looked to every corner with a smug expression. It only enhances my want for the throne.

"And I see you still love the sight of armed men by you're side, Uncle." I smirked, I was surprisingly calm, Renly's eyes growing a bit bitter. It was beginning to be fact rather than a rumor, and my spies had me informed.

"That's your grace." He quickly went from playful child to brat gone mad. "Need I remind you who sits on the Iron Throne? While you two claw your way to it I have already claimed the crown and won. So tell me why I am even here?"

"Renly, Rohanne, The Iron Throne is mine, by right." Stannis proclaimed that time I realized how he didn't call me niece. Did he think I was also a bastard?

"If I had a hundred gold pieces for every time someone said that I'd be the richest woman in Westeros." I scoffed, my head High. "Both of you seem to assume I was the one who betrayed father when in reality he wanted me as his heir."

"Were those his dying words?" Stannis quickly asked.

"He had no dying words, Jaime Lannister stabbed him in the back-" I was about to continue when Renly suddenly spoke.

"And who caused that debacle? Your mother? I doubt she'd want that to be heard from Dorne to the Wall, no you did Rohanne because you're a bastard and you never loved my brother, not to mention you're a woman under all that armor." His disgusted manner spoke louder than his words, he would never believe me despite my efforts.

Through it I chuckled; "Says a man who has a woman as his guard and has one of the most beautiful wives yet there is no heir to be found. Is that how you'll serve your people, Renly? Fake promises you shit on in the night?" I asked, holding tightly to the reins of the brown horse, did peace talks often turn to family disputes? "And Uncle Stannis," I turned my head. "what's your reason, tell me what lies have you made up to justify taking the Throne from its rightful heir?"

"I see no niece of mine, I only see your mother in you. All those that deny that are my foes, Rohanne, choose carefully." Stannis held his head high in an almost sassy attitude, I didn't think he had it in him.

"While the realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with a rattle unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs. No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friend's brother, but a man without friends is a man without power." Renly exclaimed.

"For the sake of the mother who bore us and for the sake of my brother I will give you this one night to reconsider. Strike your banners come to me before dawn and I will grant you your old seat in the small council. I'll even name you my heir. Until a son is born to me. Otherwise, I will destroy you both." He didn't even offer me a deal was I that worthless to him? That rejected from the Baratheon family? If that was the cause my men could know.

"Look across those fields brother, Rohanne, can you see all those banners?" Renly asked, with a smirk.

"Sounds like a waste of time." I sighed, moving around the saddle of a patient horse.

"You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?" Stannis asked.

"No. The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me king."

"We shall see Renly, come the dawn we shall see." Stannis spoke before moving out.

"Look to your sins Lord Renly, the night is dark and full of terrors." The woman in red said to Renly somehow it felt as if there was something different about her. The way she moved maybe, however she didn't seem ordinary.

"And to believe I loved him once. And you. I could not believe you." Renly shook his head as they were gone.

"Then there's clearly nothing for me here." I said, striking the horse to move.

"No there is not, Niece."


	13. The Endings

[A/N: Hello, thank you all for reading but I've had this massive writer's block with this fan fic and decided to drop it so here's the plot line up to the latest chapter and ending.]

Plot:

Battle of the Baratheons

Rohanne goes back to the gathering army while Stannis takes King's Landing. Tywin Lannister makes a plan to Attack High Garden and Storms End to get lure Stannis out. Ned doesn't like the idea but Rohanne still goes with it. The pillaging and burning goes on for a month till Stannis comes out of King's Landing and just as planned they flank him on a bridge. He tries to send the rest of his men around the bridge but the Stark men who rode behind his armies kill them and the battle is won, Rohanne after a gritty fight wins against Stannis and kills him with an axe and sword. By that time Robb had returned.

Rohanne rides to King's Landing, and is crowned. Robb then is forced to tell her about Talisa Maegyr who is by that time pregnant. In rage she sends her away along with the child. Soon after she marries Robb as promised even if everything is bitter between them.

Later a Trial is held to see if the Queen really is a Baratheon set up by Littlefinger, after a week long trail she is proven by her mother's help.

A year later things begin to settle between Rohanne and Robb but a new problem pops up. She sets the high septom (his name) and over time begins to see how much power he gains. LittleFinger and he plot together and Rohanne hears of it through Varys she kills the High Septom in the Temple along with his fanatics and condemned Little Finger to death as well.

Robb and Rohanne's first child;

Tywin Baratheon-Stark is born.

Rohanne makes her half Baratheon brother Lord of the Baratheon house.

Cersei escapes Casterly Rock to Daenerys when she takes Mireen.

Robb and Rohanne's second son: Eddarc Baratheon-Stark is born.

The white walkers are becoming a threat, Jon Snow is released from the Nights Watch. Jon takes a white walker to the iron throne hall to show Rohanne the threat. She immediately takes him seriously.

Robb and Rohanne's first daughter: Cassana Baratheon-Stark is born.

The word of Daenerys rise had spread and made Rohanne uneasy she prepares for dragons and finds wildfire. Once Daenerys lands on Dragonstone owned by Gendry Baratheon she tries to treat with her, saying the white walkers are more of a threat, and is still surprised to see her mother along side Daenerys even if she heard the rumors. She offers her to let her be as her own house but Daenerys turns her down Flatly. Even if Rohanne was treating with her she still kept her high horse and sounded more like a demand than a deal.

Jon still asked Daenerys to go to the north and take a look at the white walkers. She does and one dragon dies.

Daenerys does not help Rohanne and as soon as she leaves to Winterfell Daenerys

takes Kingslanding with Rohanne's children inside.

Rohanne takes a stand in Winterfell with a good plan and wild fire. Unlike the show people die.

Ned Stark

Sam Tarly

Jaime Lannister

Theon Greyjoy

Tywin Lannister (maybe, I hadn't decided)

They still win the battle and Jon kills the Night King.

Rickon Stark is named Lord of Winterfell.

that same night in King's Landing

Cersei betrays Daenerys at her own wedding with Greyjoy. She poisoned Daenerys with a wine glass. Killing everyone with wild fire and Greyjoy men and killing the remaining dragons with poisons.

Tywin was the only child caught by Cersei while Eddarc and Cassana has to survive on the streets of King's Landing.

When Cersei was taking over Eddarc had to kill a man to protect him and his little sister while Tywin was inprisoned. Growing an unhealthy want to kill.

When Rohanne returns she demands her children be let go, Cersei refuses knowing their her only leverage. Later Rohanne takes a small team into King's Landing to take her children, kill Cersei and open the gates to King's Landing. It works and her children are freed. A battle is fought outside as she speaks with Cersei for sometime before she kills Cersei and reclaims the thrones and a peaceful reign is set.

[A/N: And that's the end of Rohanne's plot line. :)

Rohanne Robb's Children

2 boys 1 girl

Tywin Baratheon

Explosive personality but very smart. Refers to the throne as his.

Eddarc Baratheon

Quiet and seems to be easy going but when older he becomes a serial killer when spending time in the North.

Cassana Baratheon

More like Robb than anyone and is killed by a Dornish man she was suppose to marry however she ran away with a northerner. Eddarc Stark murders the whole house Martel since he was so close to her. And it leads to a war with Dorne.

[A/N: just a thought of her children. Thank u all so much for reading even when you didn't like it. I'd still like to hear reviews of the end even if it's negative! Thank you, bye!]


End file.
